Vampireology: The True History of the Fallen
Vampireology: The True History of the Fallen is an Ology released on May 11 2010. Templar.com description Long before the term Vampire was born, long before Bram Stoker fictionalised this being's ways, blood-drinking demons were banished to Earth by Michael's host of Angels, or so the Bible describes. Now this rich, mesmerizing resource, written in 1900, sheds light on what happened hence to the three vampire bloodlines -- especially the tortured souls known as the Belial. Interspersed are booklets, flaps and letters between a young paranormal researcher who discovered the book in the 1920's and an oddly alluring woman who seeks his help. Among the phenomena explored are: *''vampires' genealogical origins, attributes and range'' *''myths about the making of vampires'' *''secrets of vampires' powers and shapeshifting skills'' *''tips for spotting vampires, protecting oneself and fighting back'' *''case studies of famous vampires -- and vampire hunters -- through history'' *''a shocking overview of vampires living among us.'' ''Explore (if you dare) the true history of the fallen ones -- and follow the fate of a 1920's investigator lured by a beauty with violet eyes. '' Category: Juvenile Fiction - Legends, Myths, Fables; Juvenile Fiction - Interactive Adventures; Juvenile Fiction - Science Fiction, Fantasy, Magic Format: Hardcover, 30 pages Publisher: Candlewick ISBN: 978-0-7636-4914-2 (0-7636-4914-7) Pub Date: May 11, 2010 Price: $25.00 Trivia *"Myths of the making of vampires" suggests that there may be more than one way of creating them, or alternately that there is only one way but many rumours eg: an animal jumping over the body. The truth is that a certain ritual must be followed. *"Secrets of their shapeshifting skills" implies that they have more than one form. In legend, they often turn into a bat, wolf, moth, fox, rat, cloud of mist, or batlike demon. *"Tips for spotting vampires, protecting oneself and fighting back": Spotting includes reluctance to go out in sunlight (though it does not harm them, they are fearful of discovery) and tendency to be invisible in mirrors when starved. Protection relates to garlic (confirmed by the newsletter), the myth of which was, like the previous two, invented in the early 20th century for the film ''Nosferatu ''to avoid copyright issues with the estate of Bram Stoker. Holy water was also confirmed. Fighting back presumably relates to the stake through the heart(confirmed) and decapitation. *"Case studies of famous vampires -- and vampire hunters -- through history": The original "Dracula" was mentioned, but he was not a vampire. The official Vampire Hunter is referred to as Protector. *Archibald Brooks was the original author in-universe. *Vampireology seems to have been planned for some time, as Templar Publishing and Candlewick Press were buying Vampireology online domain names as early as 2004. *Jessica Pratt, the Ultimate Ologist in the UK, revealed the cover. Canonicity Canonicity, the notion of "approved information" in a series has been semi-consistent in Ology. However, Vampireology introduced a new and somewhat different canon, the most notable being that beasts such as Dragons and "Gryphons" are regarded as mythical. It is possible this is just in-universe skepticism, like thinking the roc is just a mistaken wyvern Links Candlewick Order Page Category:Main Books Category:Vampireology